guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill quests
This is a list of all quests with skill rewards. Warning When completing a skill quest for a secondary profession, be sure to check that you have the correct secondary profession before accepting the quest reward. If you have changed secondary professions after obtaining the quest, and forget to change back before completing it, you will not earn the skill rewards for your secondary profession and the opportunity to earn them free will be lost. Quest Availability Available to Tyrian characters only: *Pre-Searing Ascalon *Post-Searing Ascalon *Northern Shiverpeaks Available to Canthan Characters only: *Shing Jea Island Available to Elonian Characters only: *Istan (except all characters for Sunspear Rebirth Signet) *Kourna Available to All Characters: *Prophecies Campaign **Northern Kryta (except Tyrian characters only for Malaquire's Test, The Ascalon Settlement, and The Last Hog) **Maguuma Jungle **Southern Kryta **Crystal Desert (except Tyrian characters only for The Misplaced Sword) *Factions Campaign **Kaineng City (except Canthan characters only for Minister's Test) *Nightfall Campaign **Vabbi **The Desolation Core Battle Isles #Requires Guild Wars Factions #Requires Guild Wars Nightfall Prophecies campaign Pre-Searing Ascalon (see also: Pre-Searing quest list, Pre-Searing checklist) Post-Searing Ascalon * Tyrian characters only Northern Shiverpeaks * Tyrian characters only Northern Kryta * Tyrian characters only Maguuma Jungle Southern Kryta Crystal Desert *Tyrian characters only Factions campaign Shing Jea Island Training area at Monastery Overlook Note: Skills and 2000 experience from the Monastery Overlook quest are still awarded if the character skips that training and instead proceeds directly to Shing Jea Monastery. Post-training Kaineng City Nightfall campaign Istan #In order to obtain the PvE-only skill Sunspear Rebirth Signet, Elonian characters must reach the 2nd Sunspear rank (Sunspear Master Sergeant), while foreign characters must the 1st rank (Sunspear Sergeant). Kourna Vabbi #In order to obtain the PvE-only skill Lightbringer's Gaze, you much reach Adept Lightbringer, the second level of the Lightbringer Title track. #In order to obtain the PvE-only skill Lightbringer Signet, you much reach Brave Lightbringer, the third level of the Lightbringer title track. The Desolation #Junundu Siege is earned midway through the Horde of Darkness quest. It can only be used while riding inside a Junundu. Eye of the North Far Shiverpeaks *Artificer Mullenix in Eye of the North **Mano-a-Norno (sp?): Deft Strike **(quest name): Winds **Service: Practice, Dummy: Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support **Service: In Defense of the Eye: Ebon Escape *Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold **(quest name): Brawling Headbutt **(quest name): Ear Bite **(quest name): Low Blow *Magni the Bison in Gunnar's Hold: **Round 1: Fight!: "Dodge This!", "Finish Him!", A Touch of Guile *Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla **Worthy Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap): "You Move Like a Dwarf!" *Undrath Blastrock in Sifhalla: **Krak's Cavalry: "Don't Trip!" **The Big Unfriendly Jotun: Dwarven Stability *Olaf Olafson in Olafstead: **The Great Norn Alemoot: Feel No Pain Notes *Most Pre-Searing Ascalon and Shing Jea Island skill quests provide the skills at the start of the quest. The only exceptions are Adventure with an Ally, Warrior Test, Ranger Test, Monk Test, Necromancer Test, Mesmer Test, and Elementalist Test, which all provide the skills at the end, and Mantid Hatchlings, which provides the profession-specific skills midway through the quest and Resurrection Signet at the end of the quest. *Casualty Report is the only skill quest that is non-profession specific but only gives a skill to only one profession as a reward. Therefore, if you are not a Necromancer, it is recommended that you wait to undertake this quest until after you can change your secondary profession in the desert. *Malaquire's Test, Minister's Test, and Capturing the Signet of Capture each provide a Signet of Capture at the start of the quest and a second Signet of Capture upon completing the quest. *Helping the Dwarves gives the skills upfront and can be abandoned and then re-taken after changing second profession. *The Shing Jea Insignia quests give the skills upfront and can be abandoned and then re-taken after changing second profession.